


Wonderwall

by EmiliaMcAdams



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, One Direction (Band), luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Ripper, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaMcAdams/pseuds/EmiliaMcAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold wind, ice slashing rain and thudding feet across the muddy forest splatting up the backs of my calves. Invisible tears ran down my cheeks washing away with the rain. Breath, jagged and short escaping the slit of my parted lips. I was terrified, not only for me but for Calum. I had left him behind, one thing I promised never to do. But he demanded I go, for Luke’s sake. </p>
<p>I was terrified of what was about to happen to Calum, but I couldn’t let him do that. Luke couldn’t take it from him, and I knew if he didn’t he would die. The heart that was Luke’s, the one that thumped inside my tiny framed body wanted to save him. It needed him, I needed and wanted him. Without hesitation I ran back along the path I had just travelled screaming for Luke. <br/>“Em, don’t.” Calum whispered, noticing I had returned.<br/>“I need to.” I whispered back, voice shaking as i knelt next to him and Luke.<br/>Luke, almost lifeless before me. I broke out in tears rolling my sleeve giving myself to my love once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noises of striking matches from various spots in the dining room shuddered through my body, goose bumps scattering across my skin. KFC will have me if they saw my skin… I gently chuckled under my breath as the familiar voice echoed through my mind, my body freezing itself to the floor. I could see myself again from across the room, little lost girl surrounded by so much warmth yet still feeling cold and empty. I sucked what I assumed was my soul back into my body giving it life again, escaping the dark depths of my mind and bringing myself back into reality.  
I wandered down the passage leading to the kitchen. Mum, glass of red tight in her grip dressed like a 17 year old, watched as Jack carved the turkey.  
I let go of a defeated sigh, seeing my mum acting like she was with a stranger … someone that was standing in my dad’s place, replacing him.  
“Its alright kiddo, there will be a new one next week.”  
I turned, a tiny smile playing on the corner of my lips as I gazed up at Ashton. I let my eyes fall back on my mum remembering back to all the Christmas’ that we had enjoyed as a family.  
Christmas’ full of laughter, full of smiles, full of happiness. A natural presences he brought wherever he went.  
“Grandma!” I heard Catherine screaming happily from down the hall once again tearing my attention out of my mind.  
Dammit, Emilia! Stop doing that! I scolded my mind.  
I always thought to much, read too much into things. It was my downfall, my weakness. So gullible.  
My eyes remained on my mum who was now rolling her eyes, pulling down her red dress as she stood. She gently placed the glass on the counter, huffing profanities under her breath as she stormed out to which I shortly followed.  
I leaned against the wooden banister keeping my eyes to the ground letting the two talk for a moment, grandma being all too nice to her daughter.  
“Emilia, darling.” She chimed after a short moment.  
“Nanna.”  
The old woman’s arms fling up and around me as I spoke, engulfing my body in a tight hug. Her strong perfume invaded my senses, soft mutters flowing into my ears. I had missed her dearly. She sighed happily and I could see the tears collecting in her eyes as she smiled. Nanna took my hand tightly, almost putting her weight into it supporting herself. We walked down the passage entering the kitchen filled with delicious food.  
Jack dropped his knife quickly, dashing over to hug the woman beside me. She seemed shocked by his forward nature as he gave her a quick hug.  
“Wonderful to meet you son, I’m Diana.”  
Grandma’s laugh filled the kitchen as she and Jack started speaking. I was a little surprised she had taken to him so well, but that was her nature. Never judging.

As we sat down to dinner I let my mind wonder off once again looking at the empty chair at the foot of the table. My father’s chair. I pictured him there, smiling and happy watching us be together. Previous memories flooded back, I caught myself grinning while taking tiny bites of the food before me, never had I been so smiley. But, as I looked over at the chair my father’s image slowly disappeared. I felt terrible for waking him from whatever peace he was in, but my heart wanted to see my dad. It missed him more than everyone knew or even thought.  
I removed my attention from that spot upon feeling the darkness enclosing around me again. I focused on my sister and her fiancé. I smiled wildly, heart fluttering as I pictured a life like hers. Would be lovely…I thought, sadness drifting over me once again.  
“Where is that Calum boy?” My grandmothers voice tore me from my thoughts.  
“Nanna its Christmas day, he’s with his mum.” I giggled.  
“He is a lucky to have you as a sister, Emilia.”  
“I don’t know about that, Nanna. I’ve hardly been fair to him these past few months.”  
With her words I looked down to my wrist, a bright coloured bracelet circled my tiny wrist…the one he had given me at my dad’s and his mother’s wedding. I always hated that he got to spend time with my dad, a lot more than me. Especially leading up to his death, one of which I didn’t know about until it was too late.

 

11pm came all too quickly, as most Christmas’ go everyone was passed out on the sofa by 4 o’clock. I idly wandered down the staircase leaving the warmth of my room. The downstairs passage was ice cold, entering the kitchen the air just became thicker and colder. The fluffy rug placed at the foot of the fridge provide my bare feet an escape from the harsh tiled floor. Opening the fridge, light streaming out, I searched for something to sooth the grumble generating in the pit of my stomach. Leftover turkey slices we packed inside a Tupperware container alongside the salad items. I took out the container, lettuce, cucumber and a tomato letting it rest on the counter before hopping across the floor to find the bread in the pantry.  
I made my sandwiches, cutting them into four before putting all the contents back where they were found. I propped my body up on the marble counter staring out into the country side beyond our back garden. The moon shone from above, its light barely illuminating the fields. Everything was still, and bitterly cold, the silence surrounding my house bothered me but I kept my eyes locked on the dales, searching as I consumed small bites of my sandwich.  
I proceeded back up the stairs, my body being greeted by warmth. I stripped my bed of one of the blankets wrapping it around my shoulders and lower body before lifting myself up onto the window sill. The sight hadn’t changed, still gloomy and morbid as before.  
A sudden shiver vibrated through my body leaving my skin in goose bumps as I pressed my palm flat against the glass. Condensation formed almost immediately around the skin, my palm growing sweaty from the collection beneath it. I rested my cheek against the cool glass breathing heavily in and out letting my eye lids close and my heart beat soften as I drifted off into my mind.

 

****

I fiddled with the loose strip of golden ribbon that was hanging off of the square box. The street was empty, only sounds coming from chirping birds and my heavy footsteps. My breathing increased as the blue door came into view. Calum’s house always made me nervous, as did his reaction to my presence. I hadn’t really been all that pleasant towards him and his family since my dad’s funeral. Hilary had mentioned he didn’t deserve my forgiveness, he hadn’t lost a father twice. But still, I felt terrible for treating them so poorly. 

I pulled my fist into a ball, knocking it against the door. A few moments past before I heard a clicking coming from behind the navy painted front door. My gaze immediately drifted to the ground, watching the rubber tips of my convers rubbing against each other. 

"Emilia?" 

My head snapped up, blue eyes meeting the deep brown ones before me. Calum cocked his head to the side leaning against the doorframe smugly. He wore a black tank top, bandana wrapped around his head, those biceps he has been working on bulging as he folded is arms. 

"This is for Carol." I finally managed, eyes wandering back to my feet as I handed him the box. 

"Thanks, love." 

I wasn’t sure what to say, what to do, or what to think. Calum stood in front of me, completely smug like he normally was seeming to enjoy my uncertain posture. I swallowed hard before looking up at him again. His expression seemed changed now he was looking into my gaze. 

"Calum … I, I’m sorry …" I stuttered out. 

My hands flew up in the air, voice catching in lumps inside my throat as I attempted to speak. 

I had lost focus of my surroundings, my mind spinning with apology. A moment passed before large tanned arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It’s alright, Em." He whispered hugging me tightly. 

I let go of a relieved sigh as he rested back against the door frame, same cheeky smile taking over his lips. My lips curled up a little, eyes finally able to look at him without shame. The past few months had been a little rough, whether it was a family gathering or a council meeting, Carol and my mum had always made a scene.  
“You’re daydreaming again.”  
I sucked in a breath as Calum’s voice knocked me back to where I was standing. I blinked a few times, noticing his bare tanned skin unaffected by the thick coldness that surrounded us. The same icy shiver from previous nights erupted through my body, leaving strong aches at the tips of my fingers.  
“Sorry…I tell myself to stop all the time.” I falsely giggled keeping eye contact.  
“No worried, Em. Mum’s not in, you wanna hang?”  
Calum’s usual cheerful self-had returned in the past moments, a sign of happiness glinting in his pupils. He stepped aside, leading me into the heated passage, although the cold air still chilled my bones.  
The house became colder as I walked further in, both of us finally resting in the living room. I sat in the corner of the large blue sofa, legs tight to my chest and chin resting against my knees trying to consume as much of my body heat as possible.  
“Do you want a blanket, Em?” Calum asked from across the room.  
I scanned his slouched body, tank top and shorts … in winter? I nodded my head, watching as he lifted himself from the chair. I was sure he had given me the biggest blanket he could find, folding it in half before letting it rest over my curled up exterior. I smile slightly, uncomfortable sitting in a very homey position at someone else’s house. I flinched as Calum flopped down beside me, his left arm quickly pulling my wrapped body into his side. I quickly denied his gesture, not feeling at all comfortable, “Cal?”  
“C’mon love, you let Ash.”  
“That’s different…”  
“It isn’t, he’s dating your sister.”  
“He … well it’s just different!” I stuttered.  
Calum chuckled, ignoring my denial and pulling me into his side once again. This time I gave in, letting myself fall into his hard side. Nothing about my situation felt right but I was getting warmer by the second.  
“It isn’t different, look; it looks exactly the same.”  
I looked up at Calum as he spoke, my mind beginning to think. Maybe it wasn’t so odd? I thought. I let out a sigh resting my head on his shoulder keeping my eyes on the program before me. The loud music of the Spongebob theme tune brought my sleepy eye lids back up. I began watching the familiar episode noticing Calum was glued to the screen like a small child. I stretched out my legs before lifting myself from the sofa.  
“Where you going?” Calum asked a little shocked.  
“Best be getting home. Mum will be worried, and she needs help selecting catering companies for the council do next weekend.” I smiled, finally standing up and stretching out my arms.  
“You’re tired.” He stated rather abruptly.  
“Just because I said sorry doesn’t mean I’m not mad anymore, Calum!” I snapped. “That was uncalled for, I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, you mean that or did you just say it?!”  
“Sorry for breathing!” I shouted, tossing the blanket back on the sofa and clearing my head of any thoughts of staying. I quickly stormed towards the front door feeling Calum a few steps behind me.  
“I’m not your girlfriend, I’m your sister. Don’t try and tell me what to do!” I said before he could grab my arm to pull me back.  
“No, Em you aren’t my girlfriend. But, funny old thing, I care about you and its late. Your mum will be fine for one night.” Calum still proceeded in grabbing my wrist, his large hand swallowing mine. “I –I …miss my sister.”  
I gasped, realising for the first time how he saw me. I had been keeping my distance, listening to what people had been saying about him and about us. He’s just like Ash… I thought, blinking quickly to rid the tears from my eyes.  
“Cal…”  
“Just stay and we can watch movies and do stuff like we used to, like normal brothers and sisters do.”  
“Normal brothers and sisters fight, Calum.” I giggled.  
“Yeah, well we aren’t that normal.”  
I stepped up to his large frame, giggling before swinging my arms around his waist. He tightly squeezed me to his chest, shaking me a little as I felt my feet lift from the ground.  
“I am sorry, Calum. I didn’t mean to treat you so badly, not after all you did.”  
“Its alright, it was understandable. That boyfriend of yours on the other hand…”  
“I broke up with him after that.” I whispered dropping my head.  
“Well good, my friends are way hotter.”  
“You’re so gay.”  
Calum sniggered at my comment shoving my shoulder playfully. We both wondered into the living room, flopping down on the sofa once again. I cuddled back into the blanket, not feeling so awkward, while Calum fiddled around in the kitchen. A few moments past and he returned with huge bowls of crisps and a bottle of coke.  
I giggled, watching Calum sitting back crossing his legs. He flicked through the channels until he settled on one of the Sky Sports channels. I rolled my eyes, rugby, wonderful. Sport was one thing Calum and my father seemed to enjoy doing together, although it hurt a little I let him be. I knew for our friendship to work I would have to push little reminders like this to the side, taking Calum as he was in that moment. After a few short breaths, fighting back my tears, I became content resting my head on the arm of the sofa and snuggling back into the soft blanket letting my eyes return to their previous state of dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke

I wiped the hood of my jacket up feeling a strange wisp of coolness against the back of my neck. It was odd to feel the air, as it was odd for me to feel pretty much anything…  
I immediately sucked in a deep, useless breath retracting my thoughts back to the present. Idiot! I scowled myself before continuing on my stroll.   
The wind whistled through the empty street, darkness cascading through the rows of houses. A small amount of light was provided from the street lights, not that I needed it. I smirked, proud of myself and my abilities.   
My nostrils flared at the sudden scent floating around, it was strong, healthy and very close to home. Licking my lips I followed it, stalking it almost, through the alleys behind the houses. My thoughts cleared, allowing me to focus on the sight before me.   
Looking at the tanned boy from across the street, shadowed by the wall of the opposite house, he wasn’t my usual pick but something in his strong scent drew me nearer. I wanted to taste, craved it almost.   
He hummed softly under his breath, a song I hadn’t heard in all my years. I took in another breath, anxious and somewhat in a frenzied state, a thirsty animal, hungry and ready.   
The boy didn’t see me, didn’t hear me nor did he expect me instead being oblivious to his surroundings. Stupid human. I chuckled lowly. He turned seeming a little startled by my chuckle. He smiled before carrying on with placing the remaining dustbin bags into the wheelie-bin assuming I was just walking on by.   
He looked up abruptly noticing I hadn’t yet passed, as a normal human on a evening stroll probably would have. His thoughts wandered around like lost puppies as he tried to fathom out my actions, but as always he was too late. Before he could make a move my teeth were deep in his jugular. As I had predicted, strong and full of life. The fluid flowed into my mouth, my thirst quenched as the life was being brought into my body.

“Cal…”   
The sudden voice startled me, snapping my head up to figure out where it was coming from. My mind was in full ecstasy, the taste and feel of the liquid flowing through my body bringing it to life. I looked up towards the back of the boys house, a light was streaming out from the back door.   
“Calum are you there?” The voice was stronger, closer but still soft.   
I dropped the boy wanting to investigate who the voice was coming from. I licked my lips to rid them of any red fluid and returned to my, what I assumed was human form. I crept up to the door, peering around it and spotting where the voice had been coming from.   
Another human stood before me, strong scent radiating from under her skin. She lazily wandered through the kitchen, arms stretching up revealing a little of her hips as her t-shirt rose.   
Breath caught in my throat as she neared seeming to notice my presences. I quickly scampered down the few steps and backed up against the wall disappearing into the shadows.   
I silently watched as she poked her head out, waves of blonde hair falling down over her shoulder. My chest rose and fell at a magnifying rate, once again stunning me. I wasn’t prone to these feelings, I didn’t let myself feel like this. Past experiences had taught me well, and to drop it all…for a girl, seemed pointless.   
I shook off my beating heart, growling just a little as I emerged from my place in the darkness. The girl, like her friend was oblivious to my presences, still looking out into the street. She shook her head, sighing almost before turning her head slowly in my direction.   
“Jesus!” she jolted back into the house. Her hand held on tightly to the door frame as she caught her breath.  
“What, who…Are you one of Calum’s friends?”   
“Yes.” I said quickly without thinking.   
“Well where in god’s name is he?” she spoke abruptly stepping closer to me again, leaning out of the door.  
Her neck was in perfect sight, I could hear the soft pumping of liquid flowing through her all so tantalizing veins. I swallowed, that same feeling returning scolding my thoughts of ripping her to shreds. I tried, with all my strength to turn off the emotions, wanting so desperately a second kill. But I was unable. The little blonde before me caused uncontrollable emotions to wash through my body.   
My mind skipped back to the boy she was asking about, the boy I had left for dead just a few metres away from the two of us.   
“You alright, love?” She smiled, her blue irises beaming into mine.  
“Yes, perfectly fine.”  
“Well don’t just stand there, come on in.”   
Her giggle was infectious and the blush on her cheeks seemed to not have disappeared since our first encounter. I nodded, stepping my foot into the open doorway, a doorway I was now fully free to enter and exit as I pleased. But, instead of rushing right in I let my conscience take me back to the boy laying almost dead in the alley.  
“I’ll be one second.”   
Blue-eyes nodded, adding a little smile before wandering back down the hall until she was out of my view. I quickly shook her off my mind and continued to focus on getting the boy I now knew as Calum back on his feet. I tore into my skin letting my blood ooze out before shoving it against his lips. It only took a few seconds before he perked up and started to suck. Great, I’ve gone soft! I hissed in my brain, rolling my eyes as the boy slowly came back to life.   
“Alright, alright calm yourself.” I whispered pulling him up to his feet.  
A few seconds passed as the boys eyes returned to their usual sparkle and his skin back to its dark tan. I looked into his eyes, searching his mind for someone I could replace, someone of little importance to him. I infiltrated into this memory of a boy he seemed to love like a brother, similar features to myself, easily getting away with my inhumane act. I sighed as I removed myself from his thoughts, focusing solely on making the situation believable.   
“Alright mate?”   
His voice chirped as we wandered back up the alley to the door. I glanced over his neck briefly, his wound had healed and there was no trace of bite mark upon his skin. I smirked again, following Calum into his home I was now free to roam.

 

Emilia

And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah you bleed just to know you’re alive…  
“Beautiful song.”   
My attention was stolen by the baby blues in front of me, the pages of my book suddenly become less interesting and the words streaming through my headphones flowing around both myself and this boy before me. A smile spread on my face, quickly turning to a giggle. Half an hour…and you’re smiling like a fool? Get a grip Em!” My conscience screamed, stomping her little foot in disapproval.   
“Yes, it’s a lovely cover.”   
I gazed down at my iPod screen, again a smile taking over half of my face as the words continued to flow. I hummed softly along with the tune, turning back to the page I was reading before falling back into the text. I could see the boy from the corner of my eye sitting cross legged up on the sofa next to me. He looked at peace there, at home. Something I remembered feeling the moment I had sat myself down earlier that evening. I watched, disguising my gazing by raising my book slightly placing it upon my knees. I propped myself further up, back pressing against the cushion behind me. Each moment passing slowed as I watched him, the way he smiled at one of Calum’s jokes, the deep rasp of his voice, the darkness of his laugh and most of all, the deep innocent blue of his eyes.   
The breath caught inside my throat causing me to exhale rather loudly. I was immediately met with two pairs of eyes, the warm chocolate of Calum’s and the piercing ocean blue of the boy I still didn’t know the name of. Both eyes drew the blood to my cheeks, the burn radiating into the atmosphere. I let go of a jagged huff adjusting the blanket in attempt to cover my red face. I bit my lip in frustration, furrowing my eyebrows as both boys continued staring at me.  
“What?” I quickly asked, breaking the silence.  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Calum mocked raising an eyebrow smirking.  
“Shut-up, Calum!”   
The blonde boy let out a laugh before composing himself again. His actions knocked the words from my mouth once again, every little movement was slowed. Was it just me seeing this…or was Calum too? I thought, watching the boy.  
Goosebumps scattered across my bare skin as his eyes connected with mine, the innocence I saw before clouding over with a darker shade of the baby blue. I bit my lip again, soaking in the moment…loosing myself like I promised I wouldn’t in his deep eyes. Nothing in the room seemed to matter as I got sucked in deeper. Instinctively, my little stubborn conscience stepped in, knocking all thought of him from my current view. Another boy appeared, one I knew just by seeing him now that I wasn’t sure about him. Never the less, I freed my thoughts and focused back on what was going on before me.   
“I best be off.”   
The boys spoke, eyes still connected with mine. I broke away from his stare briefly to look over his shoulder at Calum. He was oblivious, all attention focused solely on the rugby game showing on the television. I swallowed hard as I looked back up at him. He was stood towering over me pulling the hood back over his fluffy blonde hair. Before the light was totally taken away I noticed little blonde ringlets at the back of his neck, possibly one of the cutest things I’d ever seen on a boy. My smile began to grow once again as my imagination wandered, flutters rushing through my body. His chuckle torn me from there, almost as if he knew my thoughts just by looking at me.   
Rawring sounds from the crowd as what Calum had told me was a tri was scored took the boys attention from me. “Blues are doing good, aye!” He commented with a huge grin on his face illuminating those baby blues. He was beautiful… again my thoughts were stopped by a certain little girl, stomping her foot down.   
“God dammit!” I hissed.  
“Something wrong, Em?” Calum said concerned.  
“Oh…no. Sorry.” I sheepishly smiled when I realised I had spoken out loud.   
“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow then, Cal?”   
“Yeah, catch you there Luke.”   
Luke… my heart fluttered again as his name resounded in my head.   
“I’ll be seeing you, Em.” He spoke softly so Calum’s ears wouldn’t catch it.  
I nodded, smiling down at my feet twiddling the ring around my thumb. He walked past, a strange coolness radiating from behind his tall frame. The warning signals in my brain screamed he was trouble, although from looking at him walking out of the living room I couldn’t see why. It screamed, loudly banging all the walls of my skull, ordering me away made me crave it more; his danger and, the lust I was feeling bubbling up wanting to explode.

Although the central heating warmed the entire inside of my house, my feet we still frozen like ice. Everything I walked on burnt the bottom of my bare foot. The house was empty, silent, boring… my mother and her new boyfriend were attending a council meeting, as they usually did every Sunday. Catherine and Ashton were down town, picking up what we needed for the week.  
The sight of our living room sofa brought back memories from the previous week when I had seen Calum. I searched my thoughts for any logical explanation why my mother had thought he liked me more than his sister, as he never portrayed any such thing. A tight hug after a long time in not seeing each other, the peck on the cheek I got at my 18th birthday… or was it because she didn’t like him? I shook off the thoughts, sighing and beginning not to care what she thought about my brother, she never listened to my advice on her boyfriend’s anyway.   
I walked out onto the patio, the warmth of my house becoming to stuffy to breath. The air was icy against my hot skin, surely I was in for a lovely cold after swapping between cold and hot so abruptly. I saw the new neighbours setting up the garden furniture underneath a very fancy gazebo, giving a friendly wave to the man as he lifted the deck chair. There was a girl standing behind him, on her phone as most teenagers always were. I smiled shaking my head as her father shouted for her help. But she remained glued to the screen.   
“Would you like some help?” I offered leaning over the wooden fence.   
“Oh, no sweetheart. I have my lovely daughter here to help me.” He said, sarcastically.   
“Dad, I’m busy!”  
I giggled as she spoke, sounding so serious about whatever it was she was doing. The blonde girl made her way over to me, resting against the fence letting go of an over exaggerated huff allowing her dad to know she wasn’t pleased. I giggled again, softer this time.  
“I’m Emilia.”   
“Sophia!” She chirped. “I love your jumper!”   
“Oh, this old thing…thanks.”   
“You work at the school right? As the sub English teacher?”   
“No, no. I’m just there for my sixth form work experience thing. Are you doing that English course?”  
“Well I was thinking about it, but it clashes with art and I’m kind of into both. So I’m not sure…”  
She furrowed her brows, tilting her head thinking about both courses. I laughed gently as I watched her, she was somewhat like me…always drifting off into thought. Wonderful mind! I thought, a smile gracing my lips.  
“If you want to do both, you can always take the art class on Wednesdays and Thursdays and have the pleasure of me teaching you for English on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays.”  
“Really? Is that possible?”   
She looked bewildered as I nodded, probably not having been given the option to do both, since Mr Hannah didn’t really understand or appreciate the wonders of the arts. A small smile tinted her lips, thanking me with her shinning green orbs. She scurried back to her dad, arms flying about while she explained our conversation.  
“Bye love, see you on Monday.” I poked my tongue out over my shoulder as I wandered back up the patio steps.  
“Cheerio, Miss …”  
“Just call me Em, love.”   
With that, I went back into the comfort and warmth of my house, silent and peaceful. I flicked the kettle on, putting all contents into my tea cup while it boiled. I poured the steamy liquid into my cup, the Thai aromas filling the air around me, soothing my senses. I mixed the contents, frothing the milk in the machine before adding it to the cup. I sipped on the liquid, gazing out the window into the distance. My mind began to wander again…thoughts of the baby blue eyed boy circling around. I hadn’t seen him since that first day, and I often wondered what his story was. As Calum said, his friends were much fitter than Ben.

“Emi, you in?”  
I quickly scurried to the front door upon hearing Ashton’s voice. He was bombarded with shopping bags in each hand, knuckles white from carrying them up the drive.  
“Jesus, why didn’t you call before walking all this way?!”   
“These babies can handle it.”   
He joked flexing both his biceps after placing the bags down on the kitchen floor. I shook my head, laughing along with him as we packed out the contents of the carrier bags.   
“You didn’t buy this just to break it…or should I say attempt to break it with your nose, did you?”   
Ashton snatched the Nutella jar from my grasp, placing it down on the side with the other cans and jars shaking his head “no” before sighing loudly. I bit my lip trying to hold in my giggle but it escaped after three attempts.   
“Oh, we’re laughing are we? I see! Well you won’t be laughing after this!”  
I wasn’t sure what he meant until his large arms snaked around my waist hoisting me over his shoulder. I screamed out in breathless giggles as his fingers tickled over my stomach.  
“Ash…okay, okay! I … I’m sorry!!!” I giggled loudly.  
“I can’t hear you, Em.”  
“I’m sorry I called your nose horrible.” I said trying to catch my breath as he stopped tickling.  
“Thank you.” He grinned lifting me to my feet.  
I patted down the front of my t-shirt, fixing my beanie and sweeping my hair over my shoulder before following Ashton back into the kitchen. Most of the unpacking was done and I knew he didn’t like me packing things away, as I apparently always put them in the wrong place or order. I propped myself up onto the counter and watched as he stacked the cans and packed the stuff into the fridge/freezer.   
“My sister would have killed me if she saw what just happened.”   
“Nah, she knows you’re my little girl. I love you like my own, and I wouldn’t hurt her like that. She knows that too.”  
“Yeah, I know. It’s my mum that thinks I’m fucking everything that moves on two legs and has a dick.”  
“Watch your mouth, little lady!” He laughed putting the last of the jars away in the pantry.   
“Oh c’mon, Ash. Don’t give me that it isn’t lady like to swear speech. You know I never listen.”   
“Clearly not.” He chuckled. “If your mother heard you…”  
“Let her hear.” I poked out my tongue.  
I sighed as I looked up at Ashton, knowing he was happy with Catherine, wanting what they had with someone. Luke popped into my mind while thinking about spending my life with someone, but then again so did Xavier. I sighed again, louder this time catching Ashton’s attention. He quickly scampered over to where I was, wrapping his arms over my shoulders.  
“Wanna talk about it, kid?”  
“Boys, Ashton. Would you like to talk to me about them?”  
“Well, I can try and help?”   
I looked up into his orbs, letting go of a muffled grunt before pulling away and facing him. I wasn’t sure how I was going to word my thoughts out to him, to make him understand them because, to be honest they were very scattered and unsure most of the time, sometimes I wasn’t even sure what was going on inside. I shook my head, taking in deep breaths, earning a “you aren’t giving birth!” which I kindly returned with a thump to his upper arm, hurting me more than it did him. I swallowed, starting at the only place I knew would make sense…  
“There is this boy…”


	3. Chapter 3

An unexpected breath escaped my lips as our eyes met. He was standing just inside the HMV store searching through what looked like the band section… somewhere I would most likely be. Dark skinny jeans clung to his ever so long legs, classic Nirvana band shirt hanging from his torso tightening at the sleeves around the biceps that bulged there. His hair was different today, up in a messy quiff… sexy. In that moment I was breathless. Luke smirked tilting his head slightly backwards elongating the prominent jaw as if to look further up the rack of CD’s. A heavy gulp slid down my throat, the seconds passing felt so long, so deadly. I felt powerless against the blonde, nevertheless the moments were filled with enjoyment.   
“Em…” Another breath slipped from my mouth, this time one of surprise. I wasn’t expecting Ashton to be finished so quickly, he never was when it came down to shopping for Catherine.   
“I’m all done, love.” He smiled cheekily, dimples popping into both cheeks. I giggled as he proudly held up the overflowing shopping bags. As he adjusted them beside me I cast my eyes back on the blonde. He was still stood in the same spot, but instead of the playful face I was expecting … I saw darkness clouding his blue orbs, his features had tightened, body stiffened. His posture terrified me, I was left yet again breathless … Luke was beautiful, a deadly kind of beautiful. Ashton shared my sight, looking at the boy before stepping a foot forwards. Instinctively I pulled him back, not wanting Luke’s thoughts to cause trouble. I gently shook my head as I began to notice what was whirling around in his thoughts. I curled my lips up slightly, hoping to ease him back into a happy mood… The past few weeks upon meeting Luke had been different, he wasn’t a regular boy … he wasn’t exactly a boy being 20 years of age. He held a captivating personality, dark and mysterious but the glimmer in his eyes radiated nothing but love and beauty. Ashton picked up his backs again and wandered down the cobble street heading towards the car.   
Town was busy on a Saturday morning, but Luke’s presence seemed to overcast all of the ciaos, sooth my racing mind to only focus upon him. I waved softly, still unsure of what to do around him… how to act. He returned my wave with a small nod, a shadow of a dimple grazing his cheek before continuing searching through the CD’s as if nothing had happened.

“Oh, god.” I said loudly. Two hands gripped my upper arms rather tightly for someone who was just steadying me. I shook my head, hoping the person would let go but was disappointed when they didn’t. I sighed angrily before shifting my gaze from my feet. I was met with brown eyes piercing into mine, a smile taking up half of the guys face. After a few moments, and a struggle to step back I realised the male was Xavier.   
“No worries, babe.” He grinned.   
“I have to go, Ashton is waiting for me.” I said bluntly.   
“Aww, well it’s alright I can take you home.”   
“Xavier, let me go.” I demanded. The boy holding me subtly captive caught hold of my stare.   
As I swallowed his grip loosened, somewhat noticing the fear that I knew glazed the blue of my eyes. He hummed, huffed, scoffed under his breath keeping as little eye contact as possible before stepping slightly back. I let go of a relieved breath, still a little scared. Xavier wasn’t the most patient person, I knew his history with girls…he had a temper and as I stood there looking at him I couldn’t quite remember how I had let him slip into my life. His hands made contact with me upper arms once more, a breath caught in my throat…I was helpless, until I felt his fingers running lightly up and down the bare skin. I didn’t like the feel of his fingers touching my skin but the more I squirmed them more he persisted, enjoying my reaction.   
A few moments passed, a lot longer than those from previously…the shared glances and smiles I had with Luke. These moments were almost painful, a knot of fear balling tighter inside my stomach as I watched him silently abuse my skin. My chest rose and fell at a rapid speed, he taking it as a chance to move closer. I couldn’t understand why no-one had noticed my discomfort, no-one had considered trying to free me from my captor. Xavier’s head lowered, his eyes closed…I instinctively pressed my palms flat against his chest shoving him backwards with all force I had in my arms.   
“No!” I protested.   
“No?” His eyes blazed a darker shade of brown, questioning my protest. My thoughts scattered as they tried to figure out what had given him the motive to pull a move like that, why on earth he’d think it was okay…   
“You’re not my boyfriend, Xavier.”   
“Not your boyfriend? Wow, Emilia.” The tone in his voice was a mixture of anger and pain, eyes piercing into mine searching for an explanation.   
He wasn’t my boyfriend, he wasn’t even remotely allowed to call himself my friend. How dare he, I thought.   
As I stood before him, the coolness of the spring air whirled gently around my exposed skin and the fear I held previously escalated into anger.   
“Wow what? You’re not my boyfriend, I don’t even know what gave you that idea in the first place!” My voice grew louder with each word and I was sure the few bodies in the small street were able to hear my outburst.   
“We can be, darling. That night at the fire, that was wonderful…” He trailed off, fingers attempting to return to their place on my arm before being swatted away. I was more than furious.   
“The time at the fire, you mean the time you forced your drunken self on me and Calum beat the shit out of you. You mean that time? Yeah, that was pretty great.”   
“Em?” My heart skipped a few beats upon hearing the strange, but still familiar voice calling my name. The rising and falling of my chest returned, this time excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn’t help the tiny smirk playing on my lips. Xavier stared at me, confusion spreading wildly across his face until he looked past me.   
“Luke.” I quickly spoke.   
“Is there a problem?” His words were deep, the Australian accent rasping around them.   
My heart pounded inside its small confines, fear and excitement pulsing through my blood stream, the last thing I wanted was a fight. The pedestrians around me soon came to a halt, seeming to notice who I was. My father always had myself and Catherine with him at every speech, always one the television, or in some form of photo in the newspaper. Luke stood firmly behind me, his hand on the small of my back almost as if to claim his territory. I could feel the bitter coolness of his skin through the material of my shirt, but putting the coolness aside his touch was warm and full of concern.   
“You know what, you don’t give a crap about me. You use and abuse, Em. If you’d just open up to me, baby.” My lips parted, a small “o” forming as I ran his words back through my mind. What are you talking about? I thought.   
“Back off.” Luke firmly stated. “You need to go.” Xavier stepped backwards, defeat stretching across his features. He shook his head, grunting unhappily before wandering off into the distance. I sighed, the ball of fear slowly disappearing as he did.   
“Are you alright?” He was now in front of me, concern clouding his eyes as he examined me with them. I nodded, another sigh escaping my lips. I ran my hand through the length of my hair, flipping it back over my shoulder.   
“Lets get you back to Ashton then.” My head snapped up upon hearing Ashton’s name…how did he know? I swallowed hard, that same ball returning quickly, I wasn’t sure why I was scared of the blonde I just was.   
“How-how did you know his name?” I stuttered.   
“Calum mentioned it, and that’s why I asked if he was your boyfriend. But, when I knew he wasn’t I assumed he was Ashton.”   
“You hardly asked.” I giggled looking back into his orbs.   
We silently walked up the street, past the Tesco Express to where the car park was. Luke’s taste in music was magnificent, and the pure passion he showed as he spoke about it was beautiful. He knew what he was talking about, every word was pure like he’d been stuck inside music his whole life.   
“You play?” he asked, his dimpled smile stretching from ear to ear.   
“No, I’m hopeless. But, considering that speech you just gave I assume you do, and I assume you’re very good at it.”   
He chuckled, returning his baby blues back to mine. The same excitement from hearing his voice burst inside my stomach as he looked at me. I couldn’t quite place the feeling, but I remember having it throughout telling Ashton about him. I, of course, being the girl I was hid myself under the shadow of my smile. No-one knowing what it was I was really thinking, or what I really wanted. He somewhat made me want to open up, be honest, spill my entire darkness out…but I couldn’t, and I wouldn’t. Previous relationships, friends and boyfriends, had taught me to keep myself to myself. Hide behind a dimpled smile, never think highly of myself, and most definitely don’t expect to be loved by someone as beautiful as Luke. “Em..Emilia…” The rasp of his voice brought me back to the present. I scuffed my feet against the cobble pavement, frustrated at letting myself fall into the darkness of my mind. Hating myself, and in return hating myself for hating myself. “Well, Ashton’s over there. I’ll be off then.” The same half hearted, disappointed small dimpled smile grazed his lips as our time started to come to an end. Once again I was left with a feeling I wasn’t sure about, I felt lost and upset…like I wasn’t going to see him again in a long time.   
I nodded, unable to speak and wanting to cry, swing my arms around the blonde and never let go. But, I composed myself as the little girl at the back of my mind stomped the thoughts away.   
“Thank you, Luke.” He smiled again, his pace picking up as he walked further with the occasional glance back. The moment he disappeared from view I quickly scampered over to the car. Ashton in the driver’s seat and Calum, surprisingly, sitting in the passenger seat.   
“Hey, Em.”   
“Hi.” I smiled softly as I climbed into the back seat.   
“Getting cosy with Lukey, are we?” I scowled, throwing the first thing my hands could find at him. He squeaked a fake “ow” playfully, winking before handing me back a newspaper.   
“Why are you here anyway?” I asked taking the paper. I opened it, not bothered about his answer after reading the headline. Campers devoured by monster. I began reading, unable to believe that some form of animal had killed these people in the way they had been killed.   
“It’s called a murderer, there aren’t such things as mountain lions in frigging Yorkshire.”   
“What the hell?” Calum giggled from the front seat.   
“The Mirror needs new reporters because there certainly isn’t such a thing as a mountain lion in Yorkshire, let alone in England.”   
“Calm down, love. It’s just an article.” Ashton chuckled along with Calum.   
“Whatever, it’s murder and the coppers are too thick to investigate so they blame it on a lion.” I carried on reading, the details of the attack seeming fictional, cannibalistic and almost terrifying. This was the third attack of its kind in the past few weeks. Whoever it was killing these people had a blood lust, and a desire to devour almost all of its prey.

The thoughts and visions I had taken from the newspaper had escalated into large amounts of my brain, torturing the thoughts, putting people I cared about in the same situation as those victims. I watched hopelessly, my captor holding me until last, letting me watch them tear apart my family, friends…Luke. I couldn’t understand, like most things, why he was in my dream, why he took up a large part of it. His fighting, shouting, crying for me to get out. To run. Broke my heart into tiny shards of heartache. I woke up in tears, the image of their blood still feeling as if it was on my skin. Sickness washed through my entirety, my skin going cold as I snuggled back under my duvet terrified to fall back into the deepness of my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonderful, I thought screwing up my nose as I walked through the door to my mother’s room. The scent was strong, acidic, and alcoholic. Disgusting. She was flopped over the dressing table chair, one of the many scattered vodka bottles still in her grasp.   
“Mummy…” I whispered, trying my best not to startle her fragile frame.  
I sighed loudly as I knelt before her clasping the bottle and removing it from her hand. She was light, bony and physically fragile. You could see the affects the divorce and death had on her, emotionally and physically. It was heart-breaking to see, and painful to watch.   
I swung an arm around her waist, hers draping over my shoulder as I dragged her over to the bed. I placed her gently down, all previous experiences doing this same thing day in, day out, returned. My mum was a mixture of drunks; angry, sad, clingy, but most of all aggressive. When she wasn’t in a passed out state she would claw, scream, attack whoever it was rescuing her from herself. I had watched all too many times how she fort against Ashton, clawed at him and so many times both Catherine and myself were scared he would leave us.  
I shook myself back to the present, a small smile grazing my lips as I noticed how peaceful she looked. Her chest rising and falling gently under the duvet, and the little smile playing on her lips informing me her dreams were at peace. I quickly scampered out of the room, closing the door a little behind me.

Rain clattered roughly against the windows, thunder rattling the skies giving the streets an eerie gloom. I slouched into the chair watching the droplets of rain illuminate every now and then, my mind whirling in thought. Simple things; the weather, school tomorrow, what I was going to wear…the deaths that kept popping up around town. Nothing about them seemed “accidental” or “animal” …it was a person, someone out there in the streets just picking people out like toys on a shelf.   
A hard knocking on the front door torn my attention away. I wandered over, a little anxious as I wrapped my fingers around the brass handle. Nonetheless I opened it to find a tiny blonde girl soaked down to the bone shivering on the doorstep.  
“Sophie!” I exhaled.  
Without hesitation I yanked her inside, water pooling at her feet. I quickly grabbed a few towels from the cupboard under the stairs, wrapping her in them. The chattering sound of her teeth filled the empty hall.  
“Dad isn’t in.” she managed.  
“God, why didn’t you come earlier? You’re freezing, Soph.”   
I walked the shaking girl up to the guest bedroom before quietly scampering into my own room to find some warm clothes for her. I placed a pair of tracksuit bottoms along with a jumper next to fresh towels on the bed. I hurried her into the bathroom, turning on the shower as she was still shaking wildly.   
“I think I’ll leave you to do the clothes part yourself.” She giggled, thanking me as I closed the door behind me.  
I returned to my spot in the living room turning on both the television and the side lamp. As usual there was nothing on, out of all the channels there was nothing. I turned over to BBC 1 upon noticing the Eastenders omnibus showing. About 15 minutes into the program tiny footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The blonde girl appeared shyly smiling as she took a place on the sofa.   
“Would you like some tea? I was just about to flick the kettle…”  
“Yeah, that would be lovely. Thanks, Em.”   
I lifted myself wandering idly into the kitchen picking up the kettle and filling it with water. A loud clatter of thunder took me by surprise, water from the kettle spilling across the tiled floor. I huffed placing the kettle angrily back on the counter and wiping up the spilt liquid.   
Finally I got the kettle boiling, taking two mugs from the cupboard, adding the milk as neither of us drank sugar before popping two teabags into the colourful little teapot we used when guests were round. Upon hearing the kettle click I poured the steaming water into the pot before moving it on the tray. I slowly walked back into the living room, Sophie was wrapped up in a blanket watching the soap on the tele smiling as I placed the tray on the coffee table.  
“Pouring it straight into the mug would have been fine, love.” She giggled sweetly.  
“Shut-up Soph.” I giggled back, poking my tongue out.  
After a few short moment I poured the tea into the mug, giving it a stir before handing it to her. Her skin had returned to its usual light tan as had her lips.   
“Is there anything I need to bring tomorrow?”  
“Oh, no. We’re just doing a normal writing exercise, planning for the exam and such.” I smiled.  
“E-exam?” She stuttered before taking a sip of her tea.  
“Oh honey, don’t worry about it. It’s not really an exam as such. It’s more of a practical exercise. And its not limited, theres about three weeks plus class time in which you will be allowed…” upon seeing her confused expression I stopped. “I’ll explain when I hand out the booklets tomorrow.”   
“You’re so cute, Em.”  
I scowled playfully, poking my tongue out again. Sophie was sweet, a lot more than just one of the people in my class. She was a friend. I could trust her, not something I did easily.   
Once again a small knocking on the front door took my attention. I sighed putting the mug on the table as I lifted myself, lazily strolling over feeling Sophie’s eyes following me. I clasped the door handle, the hinges squeaking as I pulled open the door. A strong gush of cold air swept in under my feet, shivers tingling through my entirety. I gazed up after shaking off the shivers, eyes being met with bright green orbs.   
“Hi.” He said softly.  
“Hello.” I almost whispered taking in the boy’s appearance.  
Messy dark hair covered his head falling smoothly to one side, two hopped earrings poking out of each ear lobe, black trench coat hugging tightly to his torso, hands in pockets, skinny jeans and mud covered army boots…  
“c-can I help you?” I struggled.  
“Yeah, maybe. My battery died, car is stuffed and its kind of raining.” He smirked, dropping his head letting go of a deep raspy chuckle. “Can I perhaps borrow a phone?”  
“You know, there are easier ways to pick up girls than with that excuse.” I joked.  
The punk looking version of James Dean chuckled again before meeting my eyes. His presences terrified me, similar to how Luke’s did only, with Luke I didn’t feel threatened.  
“Em…” Sophie’s voice echoed from the living room.  
“I’ll be there in a second.”   
I stepped to the side letting the tall male walk into the hall. I showed him to the phone, nervously smiling.   
“I’ll be in there if you need anything.”   
“Thanks, love.” He whispered, picking up the cordless phone and punching in the phone number.   
I returned to my spot in the chair feeling Sophie’s eyes questioning me. I watched as she poked her head around the corner, quickly huddling back into the blanket. She tried her best to cover up the blush forming on her cheeks but failed. I pressed my lips together in a hard line trying to hold back my giggle, but as usual I wasn’t very good at laughing softly. I giggled a little too loud, seeming to startle the boy as he mumbled into the phone. He was mysterious, extremely confident but I noticed he hid it behind his awkward darkness. Once again a fearful ball started to form in the pit of my stomach as he smiled, it was wicked and deadly.   
“Sorry, what’s your name?” I asked shakily as he put the phone down.  
“Michael.”  
The boy wandered into the room the two of us were sitting in, darting his eyes between myself and Sophie. He slowly swept his tongue across his lips, wetting them before returning them to their previous pout.   
“Did you get everything sorted, Michael?” Sophie asked in an excited tone.  
“Yeah, thanks. They’re on their way now.”  
A flash of dark green glinted in his eyes as he spoke and I became wary and uncomfortable with him in my house. I tightly gripped the remote, eyes darting back and forth between the ticking clock and the love drunk girl next to me on the other sofa.

“Well they’re here.” Michael spoke quickly.  
He jumped up, pulling his coat over his shoulders greeting Sophie with a small kiss to her cheek. I squeezed her shoulder wandering into the hall, leaving her blushing wildly as the boy followed me to the door.   
I turned to face him not expecting him to be so close, chest inches from mine. I swallowed, body erupting in panic as my back pressed against the wall. His knee edged between my legs keeping me up, feeding off my fear. He swiped a finger down the length of my neck seeming a lot more interested in it that a normal person should be.   
“Good vein that, want to keep it hidden my love.” He whispered against my ear.  
“Go before you break that girls heart.” I snapped back in an equal tone.  
“Feisty little one aren’t you, I can’t see why he’s holding off.” A chuckle erupted from inside his throat for only my ears. I wasn’t sure about his words, where they were coming from, who he was talking about. But all my racing mind could think about was the love sick puppy sitting in my living room. Michael, still running his finger up and down the length of my neck seemed to notice where my thoughts were focused, commenting and sniggering as he tortured me silently.   
“I said go!”   
“Cheerio darling, best keep that door of yours locked.”   
I closed my eyes hoping he would disappear quicker, trying to rid my mind of his torturous voice. I slid down the length of the wall, heart swelling with fear. My mind was still focused on Sophie, glad she didn’t witness what had just happened. I wondered if that’s what Michael wanted, the two of us fighting…one for his attention and the other against it.   
I tried my best to shake him off my mind as I stood, hoping the smile on my face looked that of a happy cheerful person as I wandered back into the living room. I resumed my position in the arm chair, pressing the play button on the remote and casting all my attention to the soap hoping to rid myself of the reminder of him.


End file.
